The Coming of Galactus
by Asgardian Forerunner
Summary: The Heroic Age Saga: Sequel to A Thunder God and The Avatar. Two months have passed and a new threat approaches Earth, can Thor and Korra stop this new enemy or will they need the help of the new heroes that have risen to protect the city?
1. God vs Beast

The Coming – Chapter 1 – God vs. Beast

_**Mortals, I am Uatu the Watcher and I have been watching this corner of the cosmos for more than an eternity. This world, called Earth, has seen its share of grieve and sadness, but it has also seen joy and greatness. Now it did not only have The Avatar as its protector, but a god called Thor, The Son of Odin and heir to the Asgardian Throne as guardian as well. Thor's heroic deeds inspire many people in the city to stand up against injustice, they became heroes. But out of the darkness of space came one who made All-Father Odin look like a grain of sand and made the entire divine team of the Skyfathers look like worthless pieces of cosmic dust. He who has destroyed countless worlds and civilizations, he is known by many names but one is most known across the Universe….**_

…_**GALACTUS.**_

**Republic City, Midgard 2 Months Later…**

Two months have passed since the war with the Equalists and The Son of Odin's arrival to the mortal plane of existence. But things have not cooled down; crime was still big in Republic City. The Triads still fought each other for the control of Republic City's criminal world. But one triad was above them all in both power and men; it was called The Empire Triad. Unlike other triads this one contained both benders and non-benders, its leader, Wong Fisk otherwise known as The Kingpin, had seen the power of a chi-blocker, so he had made the non-benders in his triad know this technique.

But for every villain came heroes, after the Thunder God's amazing and heroic deeds, a handful of individuals rose up and followed in Thor's footsteps. Many acted through the shadows; one of them was the mysterious Daredevil. Some said that he came straight from the darkest corners of the Spirit World; others said that he was a mad man. Another of these heroes was Iron Man as he was called by the public; he seemed to be a firebender who wielded some kind of armor that enabled him to fly.

Today Thor would patrol the city along with the Avatar, Korra.

"Seems to be pretty quiet today." Korra said.

"Aye." Thor said as he landed next to Korra. "These new 'heroes' have been giving the criminal trouble, and the police some headaches."

They walked together towards the edge of the building's roof. It looked like their patrol would end early this day.

"Hey, how about we go to Narook's, they have a special god discount." Korra said.

"As long as they give me some forks instead of sticks." Thor joked, they were about to leave until they heard an explosion nearby.

"What was that?" Korra asked.

"I do not know, but I can't be good." Thor said. "Let's go."

Thor grabbed Korra by the waist as he swung his hammer and took to the skies, then he aimed it towards the sound of the explosion.

The market place was being ravaged by something completely by a monster; it was massive, green and full of anger. It was smashing everything in its way, paying no attention to the scared civilians. It was throwing satomobiles like they were nothing, the police couldn't hold the beast, and their metal cables weren't strong enough to keep it in place.

"Fall back!" A metal bender yelled, telling his comrades to flee from the monster's rampage.

"HULK SMASH LITTLE TIN MEN!" The beast yelled with all its might.

Then The Mighty Thor arrived with Avatar Korra, they landed a few feet behind the beast.

"Yield Troll, leave these people at peace!" Thor yelled to the beast.

Korra prepared to tap into the Avatar State if it was needed, for this beast looked like something straight out of the Spirit World, or maybe worse, Jotunheim.

"HULK DOESN'T TAKE ORDERS FROM HAMMER MAN!" The beast yelled as it ran towards Thor, its speed was faster than that of Hermod, the Asgardian God of Speed. Thor couldn't see the beast coming and was punched in the face by the beast and was sent flying across the streets.

"Thor!" Korra screamed, she couldn't see Thor anymore, he was sent far away by the strike.

"NOW HULK SMASH PONY TAIL GIRL!" The beast yelled as it raised its fists and prepared to squish Korra.

Korra entered the Avatar State and with it bended the ground to sink the beast, and then solidified the ground to trap it. Then the monster punched its way out, surprising the Avatar. She bended the four elements at once and used them to strike the beast in one massive elemental punch.

The strike only seemed to make the monster angrier, Korra took a defensive stance, bringing the air around her into one big wall of air. The monster began to punish the big ball of air with mighty punches, Korra wasn't going to last very long. Then Mjolnir came at lightning speed, striking the beast on the head knocking it a few feet away. Korra then saw that Thor had once again joined the fight, Mjolnir returned to his hand.

"That punch was a good one, beast. But it did not knock the Thunder God unconscious." Thor said, proudly.

"GAHHHH!" The beast screamed in anger, once again rushing at Thor. This time Thor could see it move with ease, and then Thor himself ran towards the beast.

They caught each other's strike, Thor griping Hulk's fist while Hulk stopped Thor's Mjolnir strike. They both stood against each other, their power beginning to rip the place apart.

"There…there is one difference between our strengths beast." Thor said as he held Hulk's massive smashing power with one arm.

"I am holding back." Thor said. "But no more."

Thor easily shook Hulk's hand of his hammer and then proceeded to strike Hulk's skull with it. A loud bang was heard as the beast was pushed back.

"AGH! YOU HURT HULK! HULK IS GOING TO BREAK YOU!" The beast said.

"Nay, this brawl is over." Thor said as he levitated off the ground and called to the skies. "Feel the power of the Odinson!"

Then black clouds formed, and a massive, red lightning bolt came from the sky and landed on the Hulk.

"AGHHHHHHH!" The Hulk screamed in pain. Then it all stopped.

"Where is it?" Korra asked.

"Look." Thor said as he pointed towards where the mighty beast was. The smoke cleared and there it was, still standing.

"HULK STRONGEST THERE IS!" The beast yelled in anger, but then it began to become smaller and smaller until it took the shape of a man.

"I cannot believe it, it was a man?" Korra asked with disbelief.

"Aye, and to tell you that truth, that punch that he gave me actually hurt…a lot, come let's see who it is." Thor said as he made the black clouds disappear and walked towards the man in the center of the small crater.

"Mortal, who art ye?" Thor asked the small skinny man that once was the mighty beast that harmed the God of Thunder.

"I…I am…I am…" He tried to say but soon fell unconscious.

"I am taking him to a hospital." Thor said.

"Yeah, and I am going to fix this." Korra said as she easily fixed the broken ground and buildings with earthbending.

"Don't take long." She said.

"I'll try not to." Thor replied with a smile as he took the man to the nearest medical center.

**Earth's Atmosphere**

The silver man was still floating high on the sky; he was sitting on his silver surf board. He watched what unfolded on the city below.

"So it seems that the Asgardians have taken this planet as theirs…" The Silver Man said. "No matter, once my master arrives, they shall learn true power."

He stood up, and looked at the sky.

"I will let these people learn of their fate, it's the most merciful thing I can do." The Silver Man said as he approached the city.


	2. Silver

Chapter 2 – Silver

* * *

**Republic City, Midgard**

Thor landed outside the hospital, holding the strange man who was once the Hulk. He entered the medical building, and grabbed the attention of the closest doctor.

"Man of medicine, take care of this man." Thor said, quickly giving the doctor the unconscious man.

Then Thor turned and walked out, leaving a very confuse medical staff behind him. Then he swung his hammer and once more took to the skies, heading back to Air Temple Island.

From a nearby building was a man looking at the Thunder God leaving, this man was one of the new heroes popping throughout the city. This is man is known as Iron Man; little was known about him other than he wore an unbendable metal armor, firebended and could fly.

In the skies of the city watched the Silver One, herald to the Devourer of Worlds. He still looked at this world; he was compelled by its people. They reminded him of his own, of the world of Zen-La, forever to be out of his reach. The more he remembered his world more did he remember the one he once loved, Shala-Bal.

He thought that he should tell these people about their coming fate, but should he? Should he cause panic and mass-hysteria? The Silver One was at a point of confusion, the Watcher had told them that almighty Galactus approached their world, but should he do so to this race? He still had enough time to ponder on this question.

* * *

**Air Temple Island **

Thor arrived to the island, he saw that Korra had begun her training session with Tenzin; apparently she still needed to master Airbending and the Avatar State. Thor thought that she knew them very well, but then again he was not a master or teacher, he was a god, a god of lightning and thunder. The Island didn't feel like it used to, with Bolin, Mako and Asami having moved, Thor felt kind of alone at times. Korra practiced most of the days and the kids were…more than Thor could mentally handle. The Acolytes and Pema were good company, but sometimes he just wanted to do something aside from sitting and meditating. Thor had already mastered in crossing realms without relying on the Bifrost and Yggdrasil's portals through meditation and the used of his hammer, Mjolnir.

Thor decided that he should patrol the city a bit more until Korra was done with practice, then the actual fun would begin. He swung his hammer and took for the city.

* * *

**Republic City, Midgard**

While flying through the city, Thor was thinking on what to do about these new heroes. Should he hunt them down since he was basically police support, or should he do something else, something not as drastic? His answer would have to wait for one of these heroes appeared right in front of him, it was Iron Man.

"Man of Iron, thou show thy self to Thor?" Thor said to the floating metal man in front of him.

"Hello, Thunder God. Could we talk?" Iron Man asked.

Thor though about this, should he chat with this man or just take him down?

"Very well, let's talk." Thor said as he pointed to a nearby roof. They both landed on top of it, Iron Man wore a dark red and gold armor, and it looked cutting edge.

"What do thou want?" Thor asked.

"There has been many individuals taking on 'capes' and 'costumes' and fighting crime around the city." Iron Man said.

"Indeed, so?" Thor responded.

"They are all disorganized and making more trouble than that they are fixing." Iron Man said.

"What do you propose?" Thor asked.

"A team." Iron Man said, getting to the point.

"A team?" Thor said.

"Yes, that way we could get the police out of our backs and actually do some good for this city and the world. What do you say? You work **closely** with the Avatar, there couldn't be any one more qualified than you two to do this." Iron Man said as he extended his hand to a handshake.

Thor though deeply about this, even if he thought that it was a great idea, he couldn't just say yes, Korra's decision was important too.

"I will consider it, Man of Iron. I am not saying no, but neither am I saying yes." Thor said. "I will get back to you on my decision, and the Avatar's."

"Very well, I understand. You know where to find me, Thor." Iron Man said as he left the roof and into the city, to the downtown section of the city.

Thor thought that the idea of rounding up a group of heroes and leading them into battle against evil was a great one, he just didn't know if the government would like it. Human leadership was more in-change than the leaves of a tree or that of a mortal life.

"Asgardian…" A voice came from behind him.

Thor turned around; he was surprised that someone knew the name of his race, of the gods.

* * *

**The Skyfather's Tower, outside time and space**

"It is unprecedented!" A man said as he slammed the round table in anger.

"Indeed, thou rage is correct." Another man said.

"Then what do we do, Galactus will surely destroy the mortal realm." A woman said.

Then a massive man in gold and blue armor raised his golden mace in the air, everyone calmed down. It was none other than All-Father Odin himself.

"Zeus, Lord of Olympus; Osiris, Sovereign of Heliopolis; and Amaterasu, Queen of the skies, each one of you are correct. This is the moment were we the Skyfathers, the strongest out of the Council of Godheads must act." Odin said.

"But Odin, my friend, what should we do? Galactus is more powerful than the Space Gods." Zeus said

"The Destroyer Armor is lost, there is no way that we could equal him" Brahma said.

"Indeed, my colleagues. But I believe that it is the time for the mortals to save their own world this time." Odin said.

"Are you mad, Odin?! The mortals are not even capable of saving their own kind, how are they going to safe their own world?!" Sheeva exclaimed.

"Calm down, Sheeva. Surely Odin, the most powerful of the Skyfathers must have a logical answer for this." Zeus said.

"Thank you, All-Father Zeus. My son Thor, God of Thunder, has the leadership skills and power to lead the mortals into victory." Odin said.

"Do you trust your son that much, All-Father Odin?" Viracocha said.

"Thor is indeed the noblest and strongest of all the Asgardians, but can he equal the Devourer?" Zeus said.

"No, my son cannot equal Galactus, but I am sure he will find a way. He is not alone; he has the Avatar by his side." Odin responded.

"That is another topic that we must discuss, should we keep this relationship going? Should a god be with a mortal, even if it has an immortal spirit?" Fujin said.

"We shall discuss it in another time, Fujin. For now, we shall see how this unfolds." Odin said, as the Skyfathers looked down onto the Earth, awaiting the arrival of the most powerful being in the universe, Galactus.

* * *

**Republic City, Midgard**

"Who art thee?" Thor asked the man in front of him, with narrow eyes.

"I am called by many names, but you may call me, The Silver One." The Silver One said.

The rider of the spaceways glided on his surfboard, he looked even godlier than Thor himself.

"I am the herald of him who has existed since the beginning of the universe, he who is more than any mortal or immortal, he who is and ever will be." The Silver One said. "Of Galactus."

"Galactus…" Thor said, remembering the name. He though it to be just a myth, ironically. "…What are ye doing here, Silver One?"

Instead of answering Thor question, the Silver One just glided down towards the streets, every man, woman and child saw him. They all began to be scared of this unknown being, who looked less human than anything.

"Heed my words, mortals. I am the Silver One." He said, his voice, although not loud, was heard in the ears of all the people of Earth. "I am the herald of Galactus, the devourer of Worlds. Your world has been chosen to be devoured by him."

Thor's eyes widened, Galactus was coming.

"There is nothing to do as Galactus is all; the end of your world is coming." The Silver One said.

As he prepared to leave, his message delivered and his conscious clean, a hammer hit his head. He almost fell off his board from the strike.

"What madness?" The Silver One asked astonished.

"Thou dare to bring words of doom to this world, and then calling the devourer? Thor will not allow thee." Thor said angered.

"I am just the messenger." The Silver One replied.

"Indeed, they message is destruction and Thor would not stand to it." Thor said as he once again delivered a strike to the herald.

The Silver One landed on the streets, rubbing his silver head from the mighty strike. Event through his skin was indestructible, he still felt pain.

"Madness…" The Silver One said, as the God of Thunder approached him.

Thor smashed the ground were the Silver One laid on, now that he was off his board.

"Come back here, Silver One. Feel the bite of Mjolnir!" Thor yelled.

"The moment comes, Thunderer. It is fruitless fighting me, for Galactus is almost here." The Silver One said.

Korra and the Avengers, Mako, Bolin and Asami, arrived for they were brought by Asami. They had heard The Silver One's message and the thundering sounds coming from the city.

"Thor!" Korra yelled, calling on Thor's attention.

"The World's Avatar, it is you I shall tell this." The Silver One said.

"You are the Silver One?" Korra asked the tall, slender and silver man hovering on the air, his board coming back to his hand.

"Your world is not yours anymore, Avatar. It is his." The Silver One said.

"Then who's!?" Korra responded with a voice of anger.

"His." The Silver One said as he pointed to the sky, a large figure appeared. The skies darkened, the world stood still. He had arrived, the devourer of worlds.

"Galactus…is here." Thor said as he looked at the gigantic man, taller than any giant, titan or beast. His dark purple helmet, which resembled a crown, said it all. It was he who was master of the universe.

"Yes, prepare for the end." The Silver One said.


	3. Avengers Assemble

Chapter 3 – Avengers Assemble

* * *

**Republic City, Midgard**

There he was, Galactus, the most powerful being in the cosmos. Thor, Korra and their friends were mesmerized at the sight of the World Devourer. The Silver One stood on his silver board, looking at his master. He didn't know how to feel, happy that his master could keep on living and keeping the universe's balance or sad that another race met its end.

"By Odin's Beard…" Thor said, still astonished by the arrival of Galactus.

"Thor what do we do?" Korra asked, sounding kind of desperate.

"I…I don't know." Thor responded.

"There is nothing to do, earthling." The Silver One said. "But to wait for the end."

"You!" Thor yelled. "It is all ye fault!"

"I am merely doing what is best for my master and the universe." The Silver One said.

"No! We will do everything in our power to stop Galactus!" Korra yelled.

"I'm sorry, but that is impossible." The Silver One said looking sad. "Goodbye."

The Silver One flew to his master, to glide beside him.

"We can't…we can't stop him" Thor said, earning everyone's attention. "We can't."

"Of course can, we have to!" Korra yelled at Thor.

"We can't…alone." Thor said, looking at the building's roof where he was standing before.

"What do you mean?" Korra asked.

Thor then turned to look at her. "We need the help of others." He said.

"He's right." A metallic voice said, then out of the sky came gliding down the man known as Iron Man.

"You?" Korra said confused.

"Like I told Thor before, the city needs a team of defenders, now more than ever with that titan's arrival." Iron Man said. "And I would like you, Thor and your friends to be the founding members of such team."

Korra didn't know what to say, then she looked at Thor, he's face was one of acceptance. Then she looked at the sky, Galactus was standing like a statue with the Silver One flying around his head.

"Okay." She said as she shook Iron Man's metallic hand.

Then they all looked at the gigantic space god, they saw that several heroes were attacking his feet. But the devourer did not even took notice to them.

"Any ideas?" Iron Man asked the ones assembled.

"One." Thor said as he kept looking at the giant.

* * *

**Republic City Hospital**

"What are going to find here, in the hospital?" Iron Man asked.

"You are not thinking…." Korra asked Thor.

"Aye, the only being that has made me spill blood without aid from the gods." Thor said.

They walked towards a room; the hospital was almost empty since the arrival of Galactus had scared most away from the building and into their safe rooms.

"He…" Thor said as he pointed to a man who was sleeping in a bed. "The Hulk."

"The Hulk? That beast wouldn't help us!" Korra said.

"It is either that or world destruction." Thor said as he walked towards the sleeping man.

"Wake up, mortal." Thor said as he shook the sleeping man.

"Ah! Who are you!?" The man said scared.

"You art the Hulk?" Thor said.

"You are…the man I…The Hulk fought with this morning." The man said.

"Aye, but now we need the Hulk." Iron Man said behind Thor.

"But…but he will destroy all!" The man said.

"No, he won't, in the contrary he will help in saving this world." Iron Man said.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Look outside." Thor said.

The man looked through his window; he saw that most of the new heroes of Republic City and the police had gathered around…

"By the spirits…"The man said.

"Do you see, we cannot do it alone, we need thee." Thor said.

"But…"The man said.

"But nothing, come." Iron Man said.

* * *

**Republic City, Midgard**

They walked outside the hospital; the streets had people running for their lives. A massive battle was taking place; apparently Galactus had created some type of creatures on the spot to stop the annoying heroes. The Silver One only watched what was unfolding.

"Do it." Thor said.

"I can't…I only transform when I get aggravated." The man said.

"What's your name?" Iron Man said.

"Uhh…my name is Fahuo Braner-Xing, my family comes from the Earth Kingdom." He answered.

"Well Bruce, I am sorry for this." Iron Man said as he delivered a right hook into Fahuo's stomach.

"What are you doing!?" Korra said as she saw Iron Man's armored clad fist strike Bruce's unprotected stomach.

"I am bringing the other guy out." Iron Man said. They all saw how Fahuo fell to the ground; he was beginning to get agitated.

"Come out, Beast of Midgard. Come out, Incredible Hulk." Thor said.

Fahuo transformed into the Incredible Hulk, the monster was very angry. He quickly punched Iron Man out of the way.

"TIN MAN HURT HULK, NOW HULK HURT HAMMER MAN AGAIN!" Hulk yelled as he threw a fist at Thor.

Thor grabbed Hulk's fist with his free hand, then he looked at Hulk. They both were looking at each other, like if they were some kind of eternal rivals.

"Listen, Hulk. We have more important things to worry, look." Thor said as he pointed to Galactus, who was working in some kind of machine.

"If thou don't help us, this world will be destroyed and thee along with it." Thor said.

"NO ONE DESTROY HULK! HULK STRONGEST THERE IS!" Hulk yelled.

"Thou now understand, will thou aid us?" Thor asked the beast.

"Hrr…Hulk help hammer man and pony tail girl, but tell tin man to not punch Hulk again or he will smash tin man." Hulk said in a more calm voice.

"Thank thee, Hulk." Thor said.

"Ouch." Iron Man said as he stood up.

"Are you okay?" Mako said.

"I'll be fine." Iron Man said.

"Mako, Bolin, Asami….I think it's best if you guys head back to the temple." Korra told them.

"But we can't let you and Thor fight this thing alone!" Mako defiantly said.

"Yeah, we are the Avengers!" Bolin said.

"I know…but Galactus is something…" Korra couldn't find the words; she didn't want to insult them.

"You are right; we would just get in the way." Asami said. The brothers agreed too.

"Thanks." Korra said.

"Now go and kick the thing's butt." Mako said.

Thor and Korra smiled, they would stop Galactus even if it costs them their lives.

"Let's go team!" Iron Man said as he took charge. Now the team was complete.

The Invincible Iron Man, The Mighty Thor, The Incredible Hulk and The Astonishing Avatar went to battle.

They arrived where the other heroes were; they all looked at the team that just arrived.

"Well look who decided to show up." Prodigy, one of the new heroes, said as he was wounded.

"It's the cavalry!" Spider-Man, another new hero, yelled with enthusiasm.

"AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!" Thor yelled with his godly voice, and hammer in the air.

The Avengers attacked the Devourer of Worlds.

"What are they trying to do?" The Silver One asked to himself. "They won't accomplish anything."

He watched as The Avengers and the other heroes fought the Punishers, creatures created by Galactus to be used as pawns to take out a planet's defenders.

"Their efforts are fruitless, they won't win." The Silver One said.

* * *

**The Skyfather's Tower, outside time and space**

"Thou now see? My son has rallied the heroes of Earth in an effort to beat Galactus." Odin told the other Skyfathers.

"A noble deed, but how can they defeat Galactus?" Brahma said.

"Indeed, even us assembled cannot hope to bring Galactus down." Fujin said.

"The event is not over, my colleagues. There is much to happen." Odin said.

"Let's hope that you know what you are doing All-Father Odin." Sheeva said.

"Skyfather Odin has always known what to do in the dark days, when the Celestials came to the Earth. Surely his judgment is on the mark now." Skyfather Zeus said.

"We will let the events play out how they are supposed to happen." Odin said as they all once again looked upon the Earth. To see if almighty Galactus could indeed be defeated.

* * *

**Republic City, Midgard**

Thor flew high, to face Galactus face-to-face.

"Galactus!" Thor screamed, to get Galactus's attention. But the Devourer did not pay attention to the God of Thunder. "Listen to the Son of Odin!"

"Thou shall not destroy this world; this world is under the protection of the gods!" Thor yelled at the World Eater, still he did not listen. "Thy dare to ignore me?! HAVE AT THEE!" Thor yelled as he threw Mjonir at Galactus's face.

The strike was heard, someone had delivered a strike at Galactus. The Silver One was astounded; Thor had done something that no other being has dared to do. The mallet returned to Thor's hand.

"_**WHO IS SO IGNORANT TO FACE GALACTUS?!**_" Galactus said with a titanic, all-powerful and immense voice, it made the Gods' mighty voices look like those of children.

"IT IS I, THOR GOD OF THUNDER!" Thor responded with his mighty voice which was nothing compared to that of Galactus.

"_**THEY CALL YOU A GOD…BUT WHAT SHOULD THEY CALL GALACTUS?**_ " Galactus said.

"_**ABSOLUTE POWER!" **_Galactus yelled as he grabbed Thor with one hand as if he was a pebble, and began to squish him.

"AGGHH!" Thor screamed in agony. Then Galactus's hand, in which Thor was in, glowed, then he threw Thor away as if he was nothing. Thor fell to the streets below.

"Ughhh…" Thor said as he regained his senses and stood up. "This will be harder than I thought…"

Galactus was still being swarmed by all the heroes and metalbenders.

"What if…what if we can't beat him?" Thor asked himself. "No…we must."

Thor looked at the skies, he closed his eyes and raised his hands to the sky and said:

"Father, look down upon thy son. Bless him for he will most likely perish along with this world against Galactus. Bless him with thy power, the Odinpower!" Thor said, he then opened his eyes and swung his hammer and took the skies and went back to the battle.

"Odinson…do you not see that it is fruitless?" The Silver One said as he saw Thor returning to the battle. "You Warrior Gods never know went to stop."

The heroes continued on their fight against Galactus's Punishers, for each monster was made by the Power Cosmic. Can the heroes win this battle or die trying?


	4. Earth's Mightiest Heroes

Chapter 4 – Earth's Mightiest Heroes

* * *

**Skyfather's Tower, outside time and space**

"Let us debate no longer, my friends." Zeus said. "Odin's judgment is absolute."

"One-Eyed Odin is recognized among the cosmos, maybe he should intervene." Amateratsu said.

"No, Skymother Amateratsu, I shall not, for this is the mortal's world." Odin said.

"Shall I send my son to join aid the mortals?" Zeus asked.

"The more allies my son has, the better. Send in the Prince of Power." Odin responded clearly to his best friend.

* * *

**Republic City, Midgard**

"You earthlings are quite persistent." The Silver One said as he joined in the fight to defeat the heroes assembled.

"Only when it's needed." Spider-Man said jokingly as he evaded the Silver One's cosmic blasts.

"We humans can be really hard to kill off, baldy." Korra said as she earth bended the area, blasting every Punisher around her away.

"That may be for someone who's not Galactus." The Silver One said.

"GAH! HULK SMASH SILVER MAN!" Hulk yelled as he charged at the Silver One, knocking him off his silver board and pinning him into the ground.

"Gah! You people are really admirable." The Silver One said as he blasted the Hulk with his cosmic power.

"But your world has to die so Galactus may live." The Silver One said as he blasted every hero with his Power Cosmic.

In another part of the area where almighty Galactus stood, the Mighty Thor fought his way back to the space god's right boot. He went through waves of Punishers and Cosmic Beasts. Then Thor was blasted off by Galactus's invisible cosmic force field. Thor strike the field with Mjolnir, with lightning, with his own power…still it stood.

"I can't…I can't go through it." Thor said as he gasped for air, never has he experienced perspiration and the feeling of being exhausted.

"Maybe two of us are needed for such job, eh Thunder God?" A voice said behind him. Thor hadn't seen him in years, not ever since they stopped the Titans from escaping Tartarus and saving his earthbending mother's soul from Hades, The son of Zeus himself…

"Hercules!" Thor said with joy in his mighty voice.

"Aye, my Asgardian friend. My father sent me to aid thee." Hercules said. "And good thing he did."

Hercules said as he looked up and beheld the powerful Galactus.

"The All-Fathers are on this?" Thor asked.

"Aye, but they feel that is thy job to defeat Galactus." Hercules responded.

"Do they now? My power is not enough to even scratch Galactus's armor." Thor said. "But now that thy art here, we might have a chance."

"Is not only me, Thor. But every hero on this realm is helping thee." Hercules said. "Remember, strength in numbers."

"As true that may be, can the mortals succeed were the immortals have failed?" Thor said.

"The mortal soul is stronger than we think, my friend, a lesson that we both learn when we rescued my mother." Hercules said. "Now let's go forth into battle, like in the old days."

"Aye, Prince of Power." Thor said, and with that the two gods ran towards Galactus. They both strike Galactus's force fields but then Galactus raised his hand.

"_**OFF WITH YOU, IMMORTALS.**_" Galactus said through their heads, and then two cosmic rays came from his finger striking the God of Thunder and The Prince of Power at the same time. They were sent through several buildings by the force of the attack.

"You see, your most powerful allies were defeated by Galactus as if they were flies." The Silver One said.

"Thor! It's on!" Korra yelled as she entered the Avatar State, she was fully in control of the power of the Avatar. "Silver One, you are going to be so crushed!"

"The Avatar shows her power at last, impressive. But it is nothing compared to the Power Cosmic." The Silver One said as he blasted Korra with cosmic blasts. Korra used all of the elements as a shield then as a blast. They were equaled….

"NOW, EVERYONE!" Korra said as thousands of voices were mixed with her's. Then most of the standing heroes ganged up on the Silver One.

"What!?" The Silver One said as he was besieged by men and women at once. He was blasted, punched and sliced at the same time, still none of the attacks affected his silver skin, yet he felt the pain of the combine strikes.

"Enough!" The Silver One said as he blasted everyone off him. "The world will be consumed; there is nothing your race can do!"

Then he glided back to be next to his master.

"What do we do now?" Iron Man said, his armor looking worse for wear.

"We keep at it, if there is one thing we should not do is to not give up!" Korra yelled.

"She's right, everyone focus your powers at Galactus's force field!" Prodigy exclaimed.

Then all of the heroes with some kind of kinetic power blasted Galactus at the same time, Hulk used all of his strength in the punches he delivered at Galactus. Korra used the Avatar State to blast Galactus, they all did what they could, and even some bending citizens used their bending to aid the heroes.

The Silver One looked down at the humans below; they were fighting the unbeatable to save their world. Never has he seen such sacrifice, the planet's spirit herself was fighting off the world devourer. The Silver One was moved…by their deeds. But Galactus must live…

Thor and Hercules stood back up; they walked out of the ruins of the building they had landed in.

"Look, Thunderer." Hercules said as he pointed towards the heroes' effort to lower Galactus's force field.

"Then we must aid them." Thor said as he called forth the winds of a thousand worlds to strike at Galactus with. Hercules focused all of his divine power towards his fist, revealing his golden aura.

"FOR MIDGARD!" Thor screamed with his battle cry.

"FOR EARTH!" Hercules screamed as well.

The power of the immortals combined with the courage of the mortals shook the both the skies and earth. The energy released by the Earth's Mightiest Heroes was so immense that it vaporized all of the Punishers around, and cracked the heavens in two.

* * *

**Skyfather's Tower, outside time and space**

"I…I can't see anything." Fujin said.

"Neither can I, what is happening Odin?" Zeus asked All-Father Odin.

"Our sons and the mortals are standing up to Galactus." Odin said.

The Old Gods of Earth watched, they still could not see anything. It was all a blur to them.

"Odin, you are truly the wisest of the wise." A voice said in the shadows of the temple they were in.

"Come forth, spirit of the Spirit Realm." Odin said.

"I thank you, Wotan, for inviting me to this meeting of the All-Fathers." Agni said.

"The Outworld is now in the Council of Godheads?" Viracocha said.

"It is only fair, art they not powerful deities? Art they not worship by the mortals?" Odin answered.

"Do you know what is happening down there, Agni?" Zeus asked the mighty spirit.

"Like you all, our eyes have been blinded." Agni answered the Lord of Olympus. "But we can sense that the spirits of all who are present on The Mortal World are still living."

"Well that's good." Fujin said.

"But that is the only thing we spirits now, we do not know if the Space God fell." Agni told the Gods.

"We have to be hopeful and pray to the One Above Us All that they have succeeded." Odin said.

"I fear that hope is all we can count in, Odin." Zeus said.

"Zeus, hope is the most powerful weapon of any mortal." Odin told Zeus.

The Godheads looked back towards the Earth, the blurriness was dissipating, but still they could not see.

"We should act, right now." Viracocha said.

"Nay, we keep ourselves out of this. We will only act if they all fail." Odin said.

"But Odin…" Amateratsu said.

"But nothing, we wait." Odin said with authority. "It is their world; they shall fight for it to the end."

The Immortals looked down upon the Earth, they wondered what has happened. Had the mortals, Thor and Hercules failed…? Must they act now and fight a possible fruitless battle against Galactus, for the fury of their powers against the world devourer most likely shatter the planet in two or hope for the best?


	5. Norrin Radd exists no more

Chapter 5 – "Norrin Radd exists no more…"

* * *

**Deep Space**

Long ago, in the vastness of extraterrestrial space, there was a planet like no other in the cosmos. Its civilization had since long ago abandoned concepts such as war, hate and poverty. It had advanced so much both spiritually and technologically that other races came to this world to seek enlightenment. This world was Zen-La, home to the greatest scientists and universities in the entire universe.

* * *

**Planet Zen-La, 300 years ago**

Through a massive metropolitan area, full of tall buildings and flying vehicles, walked a man known as Norrin Radd. He was a well-known scientist in Zen-La, but something called to him. Norrin always went to the museum of the world to look at the old space ships that the people of Zen-La have long abandoned in order to stay in their own planet and that way never get ambitions on conquering other civilizations. But Norrin was fascinated in space exploration, in the discovery of the yet unknown vast cosmos; he has always dreamt of going out there and see the beauty that is the universe.

But Norrin had someone special in this world; a person that he would give up even he dreams of space exploration, her name was…

"Shala-Bal, what are you doing here? I thought that you were with High Master in the temple." Norrin said surprise of finding his love in the old museum.

"I came to look for you, Norrin. High Master wants us with him, we have guests." Shala-Bal said.

"Guests?" Norrin said as he walked with Shala-Bal back to the temple.

Zen-La had been the center of knowledge in the universe, many races coming to seek enlightenment, Norrin wonderer that who else would come to Zen-La? His questions would be answered once they arrived to the temple.

"Ah, Norrin and Shala-Bal you have finally arrived." The High Master said with joy. "Meet our new guests."

"I am Captain Mar-Vell of the Kree Empire." Said the Kree captain as he shook Norrin's hand.

"And I am Kl'rt , Agent of the Skrull Empire." Said the tall and green man, as he shook Norrin's hand as well.

Norrin was surprised these two individuals here, long have their races been at war, now both empires have sent their ambassadors to seek peace through Zen-La. Norrin felt that the long and bloody war between the Kree Empire and the Imperial Hive of the Skrull would be finally over and the universe would be spared of more death and blood sheath.

"Come, my guests, so you may tell me what you seek." The High Master said as they all entered the temple.

"Well, High Master, the Kree Empire seeks to end this long conflict we have with the Skrulls." Captain Mar-Vell said.

"And the Skrull Imperial Hive seeks not to lose more of its people." Kl'rt said.

"You have come to right place, for Zen-La is a beacon of peace throughout the universe." The High Master said as he welcomed them into the great hall of prosperity.

"This is amazing, we the Kree have never thought of using technology in this way before." Captain Mar-vell said.

"Well maybe if you didn't have such a backwards brain." Kl'rt said with a higher tone of voice.

"You green and slimy…!" Mar-vell said as he was about to punch Kl'rt. Norrin was able to halt his punch.

"Calm down you two, this is a place of peace!" Norrin yelled with a bit of anger in his voice.

"I am sorry." Mar-Vell said feeling genuinely sorry.

"Shall we continue?" Kl'rt said to the High Master.

"Very well." High Master said as he showed them a gigantic crystal. "This is the prosperity crystal, given to us by the Shi'ar Empire and their Empress."

"It will show you the ways of peace and tranquility if you touch it." High Master said.

"I will go first." Mar-Vell said taking the initiative. The Kree Captain touched the crystal and closed his eyes, feeling the knowledge that flooded his mind. Once he let go of the crystal he felt different.

"Amazing, no longer do I feel any feeling of war or hatred to anyone…" Mar-Vell said surprise as he looked at his hands.

"Your turn, Agent Kl'rt." High Master said to the Kree Agent.

"Hmph…" The Skrull said as he began to walk towards the crystal, then suddenly the ground began to shake. The skies darkened outside and the power went out everywhere.

"What's going on?" Norrin asked.

"The power went out, but that can't happen." Shala-Bal said surprised.

"Something must be happening outside." Mar-Vell said as he led everyone into the courtyard outside.

Then in the sky they saw a being that they thought would never talk or listen to them, one who was almost as old as the universe itself…

"The Watcher…" High Master said.

"The Watcher?" Kl'rt asked.

"**You all are in grave danger, people of Zen-La, for a being of vast power and hunger closes to your planet.**" The Watcher said.

"What are you trying to tell us Watcher?" Shala-Bal asked.

"**I am Uatu the Watcher and I have been watching this sector of the cosmos for millions of years, but now I have broken my sacred bow to never to speak to give one chance to save your world.**" Uatu said.

"But who would want to attack Zen-La? We have done nothing wrong." Norrin said.

"**The being known as Galactus approaches your world in order to consume it, for he needs the vital energies of the planet in order to survive. I don't want to see Zen-La, a beacon of hope to the universe be destroyed.**" Uatu said.

"Galactus? I thought that he was a myth." Norrin said.

"Is there anything you can do, Watcher?" High Master asked the cosmic being.

"**No, I can only warn you of the catastrophe that comes, for Galactus's power greatly outshines mine, good luck people of Zen-La."** Uatu said as he vanished into thin air.

Then as the Watcher disappeared, a gigantic ship crossed through the clouds, and blocked out the star that shined on Zen-La. The ship was easily bigger than the planet itself, this could only be…

"Galactus is here…" Mar-Vell said with a scared voice.

"There has to be a way to save our world." Norrin said.

"Come, my students, to the crystal." High Master said, the three of them went inside the temple once more.

"We have to do something, Skrull." Mar-Vell said to the Skrull Agent.

"Indeed, Kree. We cannot leave this neutral world to its death." Kl'rt said.

They both went to their respective ships and sailed to the outside atmosphere to attack Galactus's ship, Taa II. The tiny space warships blasted the bigger worldship, but the blasts did nothing to it. Then a shockwave resonated throughout the area, pushing both warships away. It blasted them so far away that they could not help anymore.

Back in the temple, the three individuals of Zen-La looked for the crystal. High Master touched it in order to communicate with Galactus. But after he made contact, the crystal exploded and the High Master was harmed.

"High Master, are you okay?" Shala-Bal asked the wounded man.

"Galactus…Galactus…" High Master said as he became unconscious.

"We have to do something, Norrin!" Shala-Bal said, sounding desperate and scared.

"I have an idea, but…wait here." Norrin told his love as he ran back to the museum of old technology.

There he found a still working space ship, he would use to go to Galactus and demand him to spare Zen-La, and he will do it even if it costs him his life. He blasted through the roof of the museum and into space, Norrin is finally riding a starship, but he never thought it would be for this.

As soon as he blasted through the atmosphere, his ship was taken by Galactus's power and destroyed only leaving Norrin to the mercy of Galactus. There Norrin saw the perfect time to speak to Galactus and speak for his world's life.

"Galactus, I am Norrin Radd of the Planet Zen-La." Norrin introduced himself. "I am not here to beg nor ask for your mercy. Instead I have come here to make you an offer, I can help you, I can give you the greatest thing that even the great Galactus needs."

"_**HEHEHEHEH…**_" Galactus laughed.

"Galactus! Are you listening to me?!" Norrin yelled.

"_**YOUR PRESOMPTIOUNESS AMUSES ME, NORRIN RADD OF ZEN-LA" **_Galactus said. _**"YOU HAVE SET YOURSELF A LOFTY GOAL, HOW COULD ONE SUCH AS YOU HELP ONE SUCH AS I..."**_

"…_**I WHO NEED NOTHING, WHO DESIRE NOTHING?" **_Galactus asked the man in his hand.

"Great Galactus, do you not desire to survive? " Norrin asked the omnipotent being.

"_**HEHEHEHEH..." **_Galactus laughed. _**"THE TINY MITE GROWS EVEN BOLDER, TELL ME, WHAT IS IT GALACTUS NEEDS TO SURVIVE?"**_

"Planets, on endless supply, planets to consume." Norrin answered. "Your constant search depletes you and that day is coming when you will not find your next meal in time, it does not to be so. Spare Zen-La and I will serve you as a net serves a fisherman."

"Cast me out into the sea of space and I will find the new worlds that you need!" Norrin gave his offer.

"_**I AM GALACTUS, MY POWER IS LIMITLESS, IN ALL THE UNIVERSE THERE IS NOTHING THAT I CANNOT DO. HMMM…YET I GROW SO WEARY OF THE ENDLESS SEARCH." **_Galactus said.

Back planetside, Norrin Radd has been placed by Galactus to give his final farewells.

"Norrin Radd, you have save us all." Shala-Bal said. "But the price…"

"It must be paid, and only I out all of those in this world can pay it. " Norrin said.

"But how can anyone of Zen-La serve Galactus?" Shala-Bal asked. "It is against all we stand for."

"I know what we stand for." Norrin responded.

"Then how can you help him to destroy thousands of worlds?" Shala-Bal asked worryingly.

"You do not understand, I will guide him only to planets who's core bursts with energy yet with no intelligent life, I will save countless civilizations." Norrin explained. "This is the true philosophy of Zen-La."

Shala-Bal was still devastated by the fact that Norrin was going to be taken away from her.

"This is what you have longed for all your life, it's truly is your chance to explore the stars, use it well my love." She said as she hugged Norrin. "Use it wisely." Then they kissed one last time.

"_**I AM WAITING." **_Galactus said from his worldship.

"Just wait another moment, please." Norrin asked.

"_**IT IS TIME!" **_Galactus ordered with his mighty voice.

"I love you…" Norrin said to Shala-Bal as he was surrounded inside a cosmic bubble.

"Galactus take me with him!" Shala-Bal implored. "Take me with him!"

"I will never forget you Shala-Bal." Norrin said as he was taken off his world and into Galactus's hand.

"_**TO PERFORM YOUR TASK AS MY HERALD, NORRIN RADD, YOU MUST BECOME FAR MORE THAN MERELY A MAN." **_Galactus said. _**"I BESTOW UPON YOU A PORTION OF MY OWN POWER COSMIC, YOU SHALL ABSORB COUNTLESS STRENGHT OF THE COSMOS ITSELF…"**_

"…_**NEEDING NO FOOD TO EAT, NO WATER TO DRINK, NO AIR TO BREATH, YOU SHALL BE ABLE TO TRANSMUTE THE ELEMENTS." **_Galactus said as he began to give Norrin his own power cosmic and changing his form.

"_**AND TO YIELD OTHERS AS WELL AS YOURSELF, COSMIC BOLTS OF AWESOME POWER SHALL BE YOURS TO USE, AND NEITHER THE FRIGID COLD OF THE DEEPEST SPACE NOR THE BLAZING OF THE BRIGHTEST STAR SHOULD HARM YOUR SHIELDED BODY." **_Galactus said as Norrin Radd kept changing.

"_**MOST IMPORTANTLY, I SHALL GIVE YOU THE MEANS TO TRAVEL FASTER THAN THE FASTEST STARSHIP, SO YOU MAY SOAR TO ENDS OF THE UNIVERSE AND BEYOND." **_Galactus said as he created a silver board out of Norrin's body, then he closed his hand.

"_**NORRIN RADD EXISTS NO MORE, YOU ARE NEWBORN MY HERALD EVEN YOUR MIND IS A NEW PAGE ON WHICH I SHALL WRITE!" **_ Galactus said with his awesome voice. _**"ARISE!" **_

Galactus opened his hand and out of it, stood a man with a silver skin that was a bright as a star, he who would replace Norrin Radd.

"Master, I am ready to serve you." The Silver man said.

"_**THEN GO MY SILVER ONE, THE SPACEWAYS BECKON AND THE GREAT HUNGER IS UPON ME ONCE MORE." **_Galactus told his new herald.

"To me, my board!" The Silver One ordered his majestic silver board, and it came to him.

"What of this planet, master?" The Silver One said as he pointed towards Zen-La.

"_**I GAVE MY PROMESS ONCE TO AN HONORABLE MAN, THAT PLANET IS NOT FOR SUCH ONE AS ME." **_Galactus said.

The Silver One understood his master's orders and so he made way to deep space in order to find new worlds for his master to consume.

* * *

**Behold the universe, incredibly complex yet wonderfully simple. Tragedy becomes triumph and triumph turns tragic once more. Once in a planet of wisdom known as Zen-La, there lived a man of nobility and courage. Now a new being is in his stay, behold….The Silver One.**


	6. The Rise of The Silver One

Chapter 6 – The Rise of the Silver One

* * *

**Republic City, Midgard**

The smoke dispersed, the ashes already burned and the bodies lay still, this is the outcome of such ferocious attack. Earth's heroes lay defeated, buildings have been destroyed and air has been burned but he still stands the towering image of Galactus stands tall without even the smallest damage.

"_**THE MACHINE IS READY; SOON THIS WORLD SHALL BE CONSUMED." **_Galactus said.

Through the rubble and dead bodies, came Thor, God of Thunder and the Incredible Hulk, both wounded.

"Hercules!?" Thor yelled. "Korra!?"

"Hulk think that they are dead, hammer man." Hulk said.

"No…that cannot be, Hulk." Thor said sounding desperate.

"Hulk doesn't know, but attack was too big." Hulk said.

Thor was mad, maybe as mad the Hulk gets, maybe even madder. The thought of his allies dead, citizens burned alive and his Korra dead…

"Hulk, we are going to give all we got to Galactus…" Thor said.

"Now hammer man talking, let's smash big purple man!" Hulk yelled. They both rushed once more at Galactus, only to be once again pushed away like if they were ants.

"Agh!" Thor said as he landed on his back.

"UGH!" Hulk said as he landed on a brick wall.

The Silver One watched from high above, he still saw that even with their odds of winning now virtually zero, they keep coming. The Silver One was touched by their courage and determination, but he could not stop Galactus.

"They just keep coming…" The Silver One said. "They can't do anything to Galactus, yet they still defy him."

Thor and Hulk both kept attacking, no matter how many times Galactus's energy pushed them aside, no matter how many times they got injured they just kept coming, with Thor's courage rising and Hulk's strength rising, the two most powerful beings on the face of the Earth battled the most powerful being in the universe.

"Why would they keep going, what keeps them like this?" The Silver One asked himself.

"Maybe you should try and remember your own actions, Herald of Galactus." A voice said behind him.

"Who is this?" The Silver One asked the voice.

"I am Odin, and I came to thee something." Odin said, The Silver One could not see him, only hear him.

"What do you want, Odin?" The Silver One asked the wise voice.

"Don't you remember that world that you save by personal sacrifice?" Odin asked.

"A world I saved? But I only remember serving Galactus." The Silver One responded.

"You must remember, look back into the deepest places of your mind, and remember when you were just a mere man." Odin said as he used the Odinforce to aid the Silver One look deeper in his own mind and soul.

Thor couldn't keep going; Hulk was being tossed around like a ball through the city and couldn't make it back in time. The Thunder God had lost his winged helmet and his red cape was torn but still he kept his incalculable courage and unbelievable berserker rage flowed through his veins. None of his attacks harmed the World Devourer, and he was growing weary. Thor decided to use his last resort, his most powerful attack…The God Blast.

Thor stood up brought his hammer to eye-level, and began to focus. Out of the rubble came out Korra, her shirt ripped in some places and her arms bruised. As she came out she dragged an unconscious Iron Man out. She looked around, every hero in the city were beaten. Then she looked and saw Thor, she smiled at seeing him standing tall and defiant.

"Thor…" Korra said smiling then she noticed. "Oh no…"

Thor had been focusing his divine life force through his hammer, transmitting all..everything that he is into one single blast, the great lightning. He was not only putting he's life force with all of his regained divinity in one single attack.

"Galactus…Devourer of Worlds, heed the Thunder God's words. Long have you traveled throughout the cosmos and bringer the ends of various civilizations and worlds, but it all ends here. Your grave shall be the Earth and your executioner shall be Thor…The Son of Odin!" Thor yelled as he released the God Blast.

The God Blast ripped through air, superheating the air until it literally burned. The blast hit Galactus's force field, shattering it into pieces. Galactus for the first time since he arrived took notice of the power of the individuals in this world.

The God Blast landed on Galactus, ripping through his armor, going through the power cosmic itself. Blasting the almighty one and making him scream…

"_**AGH! FOR THE FIRST TIME SINCE CREATION DO I FEEL….PAIN." **_Galactus said dumbfounded. _**"WHOEVER HAS DONE SUCH DEED MUST DIE, SO SAYS GALACTUS!"**_

The God Blast had indeed hurt Galactus but it did not stop him nor did it bring him to his knees. Galactus repaired his armor effortlessly, the he looked at the lone figure standing…barely standing. Thor had used all of his power in the God Blast and he had exhausted all of his divinity, he needed to rest to regain energies, but Galactus would not allow it.

"_**YOU…" **_Galactus said as his hand approached an exhausted God of Thunder. Then out of nowhere Korra appeared and shielded Thor.

"_**OUT OF THE WAY, HUMAN, GALACTUS MUST PUNISH THE GOD FOR SUCH ACT OF DEFIANCE." **_Galactus said once he saw Korra shielding Thor.

"No way! I won't let you hurt him, I love him!" Korra screamed at Galactus.

"_**GALACTUS COULD NEVER UNDERSTAND CONCEPTS SUCH AS LOVE AND HATE, BUT NONETHELESS, IF YOU WON'T MOVE THEN I SHALL PUNISH THE BOTH OF YOU." **_Galactus responded to the defiant Avatar.

* * *

**Skyfather's Tower, outside time and space**

"Could this have worked?" Osiris asked.

"It has to, Osiris." Zeus told his fellow Skyfather.

"Odin wouldn't fail, we have to be patient." Agni said.

"By now Galactus should have felt the bite of Thor's life force, The God Blast." Viracocha said.

"Indeed, Thor's God Blast hurt Galactus only because the devourer has not eaten yet." Zeus said.

"So what you are saying if Galactus had come to Earth, already well fed he would've…." Fujin began saying.

"He would've been virtually unstoppable, even for us, The Skyfathers." Zeus completed the sentence.

All of the ones present looked at each other, that they, the Gods were useless. But All-Father Zeus was correct, if Galactus had been well-fed, we will be unbeatable even by Odin himself.

Then a portal opened, it brightened the whole room, out of it came Odin. On his shoulders rested two ravens, Mugin and Munin.

"It has been done." Odin said.

"Has it work? Does the Silver One know of his true origins?" Amateratsu said.

"Yes, but it is his choice if he must act." Odin said. "And I hope so, for my son's life and that of the Avatar's hangs on his sole decision."

The Godheads listened to Odin who was worried, his son, The Mighty Thor might be forever be destroyed along with Midgard. The Immortals then focused their attention back on Earth, to see what the outcome of Odin's actions is.

* * *

**Republic City, Midgard**

Galactus was about to grab both Thor and Korra when the Silver One came in front of them.

"Stop, Galactus." The Silver One said, as he grabbed his board with his left hand.

"_**MY HERALD, YOU DARE TO TELL GALACTUS TO STOP, HE WHO IS YOUR MASTER." **_Galactus said.

"Listened to me, Galactus, at least for a moment, I have something to tell you." The Silver One said, he acknowledged Galactus's silence as an agreement.

"For years have a served you, as your loyal herald, I have found many worlds for you." The Silver One said. "But I have found my true origins; I used to be Norrin Radd of Zen-La!"

"_**INDEED YOU HAVE, SILVER ONE. BUT HOW DOES THIS CHANGE THE FATE OF THIS WORLD?" **_Galactus asked.

"You cannot devour this world; their people have reminded me of something that I forgot so long ago." The Silver One said. "Courage and to stand up not only for yourself but for the ones you love, for your world."

"I cannot let you consume this world, master. Even as your herald, I refuse to let you do this!" The Silver One yelled at his former master.

"_**YOU HAVE CHANGED SO MUCH IN JUST A COUPLE OF HOURSE, MY FORMER HERALD. TELL ME, HOW?" **_Galactus asked his former herald.

"A being known as Odin has showed me my true past, my true world and my true love." The Silver One revealed.

"Father…" Thor said weakly as he was held by Korra.

"Galactus, if you don't leave then you have left me no choice." The Silver One said.

"_**WHAT COULD YOU DO TO ME? I CREATED YOU, SILVER ONE." **_Galactus said.

"While you were hurt by Thor's God Blast, I entered your worldship, Taa II and retrieved this." The Silver One said as he took something out of his board.

"_**YOU DARE!" **_Galactus yelled angrily.

"Yes, The Ultimate Nullifier, capable of vaporizing any and all things in the universe as if they have never existed and never will, even you mighty Galactus." The Silver One said.

"**YOU HAVE THE AUDACITY TO STEAL FROM GALACTUS!?" **Galactus was now truly angry.

The heroes who were still breathing stood from the rubble and beheld at the scene playing in front of them. Probably the most amazing thing they will ever see, the all-powerful Galactus being threatened with a small device.

"Leave this world, Galactus, find another world to consume!" The Silver One demanded the World Eater.

Korra and Thor were both speechless, they didn't know what Galactus would do, would he call The Silver One's bluff or…

"_**IN ALL OF THE COSMOS THERE HAS BEEN NO BEING THAT HAS STOOD UP AGAINST GALACTUS…" **_Galactus said. _**"BUT YOU HUMANS HAVE DONE SO, AND FOR THAT AMONG OTHER THINGS…I WILL SPARE YOUR WORLD, I PROMISE AND THE PROMISE OF GALACTUS IS ONE THAT WILL NEVER BE BROKEN."**_

The Silver One knew this, and for that did he hand over the Ultimate Nullifier back to Galactus.

"Wait, what are you doing! Don't give it back to him!" Korra yelled.

"Don't worry, Avatar, the promise of Galactus is worth the entire universe." The Silver One said smiling.

"_**MY FORMER HERALD, YOU HAVE BETRAYED GALACTUS. SO YOUR PUNISHMENT MUST BE GIVEN." **_Galactus said.

"Wait no!" Thor yelled with his weary voice.

"Do not worry, immortal, I am prepared." The Silver One assured them.

"_**YOUR PUNISHMENT WILL BE THAT SINCE YOU HAVE SAVED THIS WORLD FROM GALACTUS, YOU MUST FOREVER STAY IN THIS WORLD. AS MUCH AS YOU TRY TO ESCAPE, YOU WILL FIND IT IMPOSSIBLE FOR GALACTUS'S OWN POWER COSMIC PREVENT YOU FROM DOING SO." **_Galactus said.

"Very well, then." The Silver One said.

Then Galactus disassembled his machine with his power and walked back to the heavens from where he had come from, back to Taa II. Then the dark skies turned bright again, now that the world had been saved.

Out of an alley came a wounded Fahuo, he had reverted back from the Hulk. His purple pants being held with a rope.

"Ughhh…I've been walking for an hour…what happened?" Fahuo asked.

Thor looked at him, then at the Silver One…"We have won." Thor said with a smile on his weary face.

**One Hour Later**

The heroes began to clean up the rubble and the destruction; in the rubble they found Hercules.

"Agh…my head." Hercules said as he stood up.

"You okay there, big man?" Korra asked the mighty Prince of Power.

"I'll be fine, say; you are the lady that stole my friend's immortal heart." Hercules said once he saw Korra's face.

"Yep, that would be me." Korra said proudly.

"And a find catch you are, you have the look of a warrior-born. Just like the Thunderer." Herc said.

"Uhh..thank you?" Korra said thinking that it was complement.

"Where is he anyways?" Herc said. "Don't tell me I miss the big showdown?"

Hercules began to look everywhere, noticing the blue sky and the heroes cleaning up.

"You kinda did uhhh…" Korra said trying to find a name.

"Hercules at your service, my lady." Hercules said.

"Do all the gods talk like this?" Korra said jokingly.

"Only the good looking ones." Herc said.

Then they both went to look for Thor who was standing next to the Silver One on top of a pile of rubble, bricks and crushed steel.

"I know that it must have been hard…" Thor said.

"Say no longer, Thor. For the things I've done are the true punishment, this is merely a rest from all of it." The Silver One said.

"Thank you, for saving all of us." Thor thanked him.

"Don't thank me, thank Odin." The Silver One said.

"I will." Thor said as he looked to the sky, feeling happy that he's father watch over all of them that the eyes of Asgard smiled upon them.

"Thor!" A voice was heard behind the two of them, it was Korra and the others, Hercules, Iron Man, and Fahuo.

"Great to see you that you are all okay." Thor said.

"Hey we can still have that thing you wanted." Korra said to Thor. Thor blushed at those words.

"Ehhh…."Thor tried to say something else.

"Ah, Thor my friend, you do have a silver tongue!" Herc said as he slapped Thor's shoulder.

"Shut up, Hercules." Thor said.

"Hey guys…" Iron Man said. "I never got the chance of telling you all my name."

"What is it then, Man of Iron?" Thor asked.

"Well its Kurogane Shinzou." Iron Man revealed.

"Wait you are the same Shinzou that owns Shinzou Enterprises, and Future Industries' number one competitor?" Korra asked as she realized who he was.

"The very same." Kuro said as he removed his helmet. He had black hair, gold eyes and pale skin and sported a goatee.

"Hey guys look the media." Fahuo said, Kuro quickly placed back his helmet back on his head.

"May I take a photo?" A camera man with dirty clothes and who's voice reminded Korra of someone that had been in the fight.

"Sure." Said Iron Man.

"Are you guys a team?" He asked.

"Yes, we are The Avengers." Thor said as he raised his hammer high.

Then the photo was taken, and was later printed in Republic City's number one newspaper, The Daily Bugle. It was front page, and head title was "The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes". They had saved the world from destruction and for now on they would defend it, together.

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

In the frozen waters of the Northern Water Tribe laid a shield…unused for over one hundred years, frozen. It had belonged to the very first hero of the world. A couple of meters away was a hole, and a man was walking away from it. His mask was red and wore a gold crown on top of it. He had survive the deep cold of the northern waters, he was the Fire Nation's greatest general after General Iroh I. He almost brought an end to the Hundred Year War but was stop by the First Avenger…His name is Baron Zemo and he had a plan to conquer what he had on his hands, and for that he would request outwordly help.

"It has been to long world; prepare to feel the sole of my boots." He said as he looked at the skies and then at the frozen earth.


End file.
